


A Memory Preserved

by Settiai



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: sunday100, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Season/Series 01-02 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-07
Updated: 2003-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting the original home of AI for the last time, Cordelia comes across a forgotten treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memory Preserved

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Cordelia let out a sigh as she gazed around the remains of what had once been their office. It was nothing but a charred shell now, an already fading memory to add to the collection in her mind. As she let her eyes drift over the room, however, a pang of sorrow pulled at her heart. A hint of white quickly pulled her attention away from her sadness though.

She slowly walked towards where a desk had once stood, her eyes focused on what she now recognized as a photograph. A familiar face, green eyes twinkling, smiled up at her.


End file.
